crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-09-30
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Tennyo gets her and Jade's mail, and they discover Jinn's letters. Team Kimba prepares for a confrontation. They find the Alphas coming out of Crystal Hall. Fey tries to pull Jinn out of Tansy, but Tansy recovers by faking distress, and Fey decides not to take the chance.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Don Sebastiano tells his minions to take out the opposition. Kodiak starts toward Lancer, and the battle is joined. Lancer flattens Kodiak with one blow. Icer tries to take out Shroud, and is flattened. Sara comes from the library, but is intercepted by Bluejay and doesn't participate in the fight. Aries takes on Tennyo, and has some initial success until she flies away with him. Skybolt tries to use her lightning bolts on Fey. Fey, in her turn, eventually puts a shield around Skybolt's shield just as she's about to let a major bolt loose. The rebound puts Skybolt out of commission. Chaka faced off against Cavalier, and it took a bit for her to solve what Cavalier was doing. She finished off with one of her Ki shouts. At the end, Tansy spotted Shroud and absorbed her also. The two spirits went unconscious while they merged.It's Nice to have FriendsAyla and the Tests: Chapter 1 – The Lernean Hydra The Wild Pack arrives, followed by Security . Team Kimba is told there will be a hearing Monday. Ayla is late for her advanced literature class.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables Jinn recovers consciousness after merging with Jann to discover that Tansy has just finished having sex with Don Sebastiano. She also discovers that she's got a lot better integration with Tansy, including being able to see out of her eyes at the same time she has her normal vision. Don discusses the new "steal a spirit from an avatar" project. Afterwards, Tansy uses her hypnotic trick on Cavalier to get him to set up a log of everything that Don Sebastiano does and send it to an account she set up. This time, Jinn picks up on the hypnotic technique she uses. Team Kimba gets together to analyze the fight. Jade manifests Jeanie. It's the first time she's manifested two at once. Tennyo, Ayla, Toni, and Fey all have comments. Ayla buys some intel from Officer Trews of Security. At dinner, Team Kimba discusses weaknesses, decided on what each person can do to improve, and then discusses larger strategic issues. Tansy logs into the account she had Cavalier put stuff in, and she reads his assessment of the fight. After dinner, Team Kimba discusses strategy for the detention hearing on Monday. After Tansy falls asleep, Jinn repeats her "teach her a lesson by ejecting her" hypnotic command, and then walks the still sleeping Tansy over to Security and has her do a complete, recorded confession to Lt. Reynolds of her complicity, including stealing the spirits of two students and inciting the conflict. She picks up some of the poison ivy that grounds maintenance leaves as incentive to not damage the shrubbery. Jinn continues on her plan to terrorize Tansy. That evening, Tennyo floats up by the rafters in Poe's entry hall and talks with the bust of Poe. They've put the real bust there and put a fake bust down in the alcove, with lots of sensors and other things to protect it. Boston Erik Mahren heads to Boston with his five students for the Parkour Jam, Zenith, Breaker, Thrasher, Slapdash and Aquerna. He meets up with his old Marine corps buddies (Worm, Heckel, Jeckel, God's Messenger, Prison Bitch and Lt. Dom), and they have a fun time at the beginning as he teaches Aquerna how to pace herself. After a while running with the regular Boston contingent, they move to a district where the school has gotten buildings that will be demolished in the Winter 2007 term as class projects. The Lamplighter shows up and tries to stop the fun. Then the Dragonslayers take a hand. At the end, Thrasher keeps Hijacker from killing The Lamplighter.Parkour Jam Hooligans Outside of Denver Jamie wakes up in the hospital. She discovers her right hand is in a cast and she has feathers on her head.Lightning Crashes In Philedelphia Chad Wilson is seriously sick that morning. His sister Joni tells him he left his computer on. Oh, and he has mail. The mail is from The Palm. It tells him he has 12 hours to decide if he wants to be obliterated or accept a payoff and go do something else. He goes to the mall to get a haircut (it's grown a lot overnight). The shop is run by a pair of gays that he knows well. They give him a note left a couple of years ago for someone. It's from Mrs. P. It tells him to make some decisions, and he can trust the guys in the shop. After he's sick again, he tells them what's going on. One of them takes him to the food court; they get part way there before all the electronic equipment starts going haywire. Then everything else starts to go to hell.Eat, Drink and be Merry See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline